


The Truth

by MCRdrugist



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRdrugist/pseuds/MCRdrugist
Summary: Rhett and Link have something very serious to talk about before it's too late.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Truth

Rhett sat awkwardly on one of the beds and looked up at Link as he hovered over him, "Link," he whispered after a long stretch of silence. "Say something."

"I don't know what to say," Link said slowly and reached out to cup Rhett's cheek. "I planned all this for us and now that you're here I don't know what to say or do."

Rhett rested his hands on Link's waist and pulled him still closer, "You planned a night for us to be together?" Link nodded and let his hands rest on Rhett's shoulders. "Did you think we'd make love again?" Link nodded again. "I'm supposed to be getting married in a week." Another nod from Link. "I shouldn't want this as much as I do." Rhett pulled Link down until their lips were hovering, almost touching. 

"But you do want it?" Link asked in a whisper, feeling anything louder would break the moment.

Now it was Rhett's turn to nod, "I know we broke up before I got with Jess. I know we keep trying to convince ourselves that we're over it, that we went through a phase, but Link..." He paused for a moment and let his fingertips slip up the back of Link's shirt. "I'm just pretending. I've been thinking about this for awhile and you planning this night just proves to me I was right. I can't marry her. I don't love her, not the way I love you."

"I thought we couldn't have us," Link muttered before closing the gap between their mouths and kissing Rhett firmly, but gently. "I thought we agreed."

"I was wrong," Rhett whispered as his hand slid up and tangled in Link's hair to keep him close. "I agreed with you, I thought we'd never figure out how to make it work, but I was so wrong Link." Rhett kissed Link this time a little longer, a little hotter. "Do you still think we were right?"

Link shook his head yet again. "We've managed to work together so well as just friends, I can't imagine we'd have any problems making something more work. I think we made a huge mistake. I think we thought we were doing the right thing, but even then we both knew it was wrong. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing planning this night, but I knew I would regret not trying."

"I want you every day," Rhett hummed and moved back on the bed to force Link to lay with him so he could touch the skin he'd been missing for far too long now. "Even now I just want to touch and kiss you all over." Rhett let his hands slide under Link's shirt and over his chest. "I think about the way you taste when I kiss Jessie. I constantly compare her to you. I don't ache with want for her the way I do for you." Rhett moved down to kiss and nuzzle Link's neck. 

"I want to try figuring it out with you," Link admitted as he squirmed under Rhett's attention. "I won't pretend I wasn't hoping you'd want to be here with me tonight. I've wanted to plan a night like this for ages, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe now is bad timing, but I couldn't let you get married without trying. I had to tell you how I still feel about you before it was too late."

Rhett shifted so he was laying more on top of Link, settling between the thighs that parted so easily for him. "I don't know if I would have gone through with it if you and I didn't talk first," Rhett admitted as he slid kisses up Link's neck towards his lips. "I'm so glad you planned tonight."

"Rhett, stop teasing me," Link panted and pressed his lips firmly against Rhett's and led them in the longest, most passionate kiss yet, something more akin to their past kisses. "Want to have you inside me, Rhett."

Rhett groaned and moved to look down at Link below him, something he'd picture happening regularly and almost couldn't believe it was actually happening again. He hadn't allowed himself to believe he'd ever get Link under him like this again, he planned on taking full advantage of it. He kissed Link again, this time a little desperation slipping into the mix of passion and desire and let himself get lost in Link's soft lips for awhile. "Tell me you brought lube?" Rhett asked as he started to unbutton Link's shirt.

Link grinned and reached for his jacket so he could get the bottle out of the pocket, he ended up having to roll over under Rhett so he could reach it and Rhett settled against his back, peppering kisses along his shoulders as he pulled his shirt off them. "Brought it just in case."

Rhett kissed Link's shoulders and upper back and couldn't resist grinding his crotch into Link's clothed ass when he rolled over. "Gonna wreck you," Rhett growled in Link's ear making the younger man shiver beneath him.

"Can't wait," Link moaned and reached back to fist his hand in Rhett's hair. "Been too long since I've had you inside me."

Rhett rolled his hips again and bit down on Link's shoulder making him gasp and moan beautifully. "Have you missed me?"

Link nodded once again and pushed his hips back against Rhett's grinding crotch, "Been missing your cock for a while now. Haven't had anything in me in years. Didn't want anything, but you."

"Roll back over," Rhett lifted off Link and waited for him to strip off his shirt and lay back down on the bed. Rhett moved so he was between Link's thighs again and pressed their crotches together, frustrated with the layers of fabric still blocking the skin on skin friction he wanted. Link yanked on Rhett's shirt to untuck it from his pants and unbuttoned it quickly. Rhett yanked his shirt off and bent down to press his chest against Link's with a moan. Instant electricity flashed through Rhett as their skin touched and he knew this wasn't a mistake. Link set him on fire with just a touch even after all these years apart, how could that be wrong? "I haven't been with anybody either. Jess and I were waiting for our wedding night, should have known I was saving myself for you," Rhett growled as he reached down to open Link's pants and get them off shucking his boxers along with them. He kissed Link hard as he touched his exposed skin all over until he couldn't take it any longer and he slid down Link's body, placing open mouthed kisses along the way. "I'm gonna eat you out."

Link moaned as Rhett lifted his hips and spread his legs as wide as they could go then spread his ass cheeks with his thumbs. "Rhett!" It came out as a gasp as Rhett's tongue touched his aching hole and in that moment he felt completely exposed in a way that only Rhett could do to him. Naked now and rocking down onto Rhett's mouth he felt like he was splayed open, he forgot that Rhett could make him feel like this. He felt raw and fully exposed, but also completely safe. "Can I taste you?"

"Yeah, but not for long," Rhett panted and moved around until his crotch was even with Link's face and went back to sucking and licking Link's hole.

Link made quick work of getting Rhett's pants open and his cock out, "You're getting me so open for you Rhett! It's almost too much for me," Link panted before wrapping his lips around the wet head of Rhett's cock and swallowed him whole in one swift movement.

"Fuck!" Rhett yelped and couldn't resist thrusting forward while gripping the back of his head for just a moment. Link gagged and pulled away to cough a little and swallow thickly. "Sorry!"

"It's fine," Link's voice came out a little wrecked already. "I love it when you fuck my face, its just been a long time. Start a little easy on me."

"I'll go easy," Rhett promised with a little grin, "But you can't do it long, I'm already all worked up."

"Okay," Link agreed before sinking back down and taking all of Rhett's cock back into his mouth. Rhett moaned and thrust gently while he went back to eating Link's ass while fingering him open.

"Damn that mouth feels so good!" Rhett panted, pulling away from Link's ass to look down at him as he impaled himself on his dick. Rhett laid a hand on the back of Link's head and gave a couple gentle thrusts before thrusting in quickly and nearly coming when he felt Link swallow around his tip. "Shit! Too good!" Rhett gasped and pulled his cock out of Link's mouth. "Gotta stop," he said as he turned himself back around, pulling his pants and underwear off, and moved to kiss Link's swollen lips.

Link moaned into the kiss and wrapped his legs around Rhett's hips feeling wet and open. "Come on Rhett, want to feel you inside me!"

"I'm getting there," Rhett laughed and leaned down to push three fingers into Link with no problem. Link arched and moaned loudly as Rhett lit him on fire. "You're all wet and ready for me."

"I know!" Link moaned as he watched Rhett slick up his cock with the bottle of lube. "Please Rhett, I need to feel you!"

"I know, Link." Rhett shifted around until he was between Link's thighs again. "Gonna take this slow, Link," he said as he lined up. "Won't last long so I wanna make it last as long as possible."

"Please Rhett!" Link begged and dug his nails into his shoulders. "Just do it. Slow, fast, anything I just need you!"

"Love it when you beg for me," Rhett growled in Link's ear before he started pushing in slowly at last.

"Yes!" Link moaned and arched his back trying to touch as much of Rhett's skin as he could all at once. The feeling of finally having Rhett inside him after so long without it was almost too much for Link to handle. He was instantly overloaded with emotions when he felt Rhett bottom out. "Love you so damn much, Rhett!"

"I love you too, Link," Rhett moaned into Link's ear and had to hold still for several long seconds before he was able to move even a little. Rhett hadn't had sex in a very long time, and with Link it was always so much more intense. Rhett was in sensory overload. He tried to kiss Link as he pulled backwards very slowly, but he couldn't breathe enough to kiss him properly. "Fuck Link, the things you do to me!"

Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck and held on for dear life. "You drive me crazy Rhett! You're barely moving inside me and I feel like I'm on fire all over!"

"Me too," Rhett grunted and shifted his position a little so he could start thrusting harder and a little faster, not fast enough to make him come too fast, but fast enough that Link was squirming under him and begging him for more. "Fuck even with me opening you up you're so tight!"

"You feel bigger than I remember!" Link moaned and hooked one leg over Rhett's thrusting hips. "I swear you're bigger!"

Rhett lifted Link's hips a bit off the bed and started thrusting still faster and harder. "It's just been way, way too long!" Rhett kissed Link's neck and reached down to stroke his neglected cock. "I'm getting close, but I want you to come first!"

"I will! I'm right there Rhett!" Link moaned and squirmed under Rhett, trying to thrust his hips up into Rhett's hand while also thrusting down to meet his inward thrust. "Just... a bit... Oh yes, Rhett!" Link came undone under Rhett clenching down around his cock and shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

"Yes, Link! Come for me!" Rhett moaned as he felt Link's cock spurt over his fist and his muscles tightening around his aching cock. "I can't hold back any longer! Link I'm coming inside you!"

"Oh yes, Rhett! Fill me up!" Link moaned as he wrapped his arms and both legs around Rhett's neck and hips and held on for dear life.

Rhett buried himself as deep as he could go and gave into the orgasm as it washed over his entire body. He held Link close, his hips twitching here and there making Link whimper and shudder under him. When he finally could he pulled out and collapsed down on the bed next to Link. "Come 'ere," Rhett mumbled and pulled Link in flush against his chest. "Wanna hold you."

Link nuzzled into Rhett's neck and wrapped an arm around his chest while tangling their legs together. "Wanna be held by you. Only you, Rhett. For the rest of my life."

Rhett tilted Link's head back and kissed him slowly until they were both breathless and squirming a little. "I'll go talk to Jess in the morning. She deserves to be told in person."

Link nodded and ran his fingers through Rhett's hair, "I'm sorry we wasted so much time."

Rhett shrugged a bit and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies, "Can't go back and change it now. Best thing we can do is try and make up for lost time."

"I look forward to doing that for sure." Link kissed Rhett's shoulder and let his eyes close, ready to sleep for a bit before waking Rhett to have another round.


End file.
